


Another Year Without You

by Kouhalicious



Series: #365storiesProject [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kouhalicious/pseuds/Kouhalicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un-beta/#365storiesProject/Ketika semuanya telah menjadi serpihan kenangan, yang bisa kau lakukan hanyalah mengenang tanpa bisa mengulangi masa-masa itu. Beware of OOCness, proceed with caution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Year Without You

**Another year without you**

**Persona 4 belong to ATLUS  
**

**Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini**

 

Musim dingin, tanggal tiga puluh satu Desember.

Naoto tetap melakukan rutinitasnya sebagai seorang _detective prince_ —walau penduduk Inaba sudah mengetahui identitasnya bahwa ia adalah seorang wanita, namun ia dianggap masih berguna bagi pihak kepolisian. Kaum hawa disana masih saja mengagumi wanita itu dan berdelusi bahwa ia adalah seorang pria.

Sama seperti setahun yang lalu, atau tahun-tahun sebelumnya sejak ia menjabat sebagai detektif.

Naoto menghela nafas berat sambil sedikit menaikkan syalnya untuk menutupi mulutnya yang mengeluarkan asap. Wanita bermarga Shirogane itu berjalan tanpa tentu arah. Hari ini cukup melelahkan. Ia harus memecahkan kasus pencurian yang sedang marak di kota kecil tersebut. Jalanan lumayan ramai oleh para penduduk yang berlalu-lalang untuk menonton kembang api sambil menunggu datangnya tahun baru.

 

_“Aku pasti kembali suatu hari nanti,”_

 

Wanita itu tercekat. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan terdiam sesaat, lalu menengadah kearah langit kelabu yang meneteskan kristal putih, membiarkan wajahnya yang ‘tampan’ sedikit dibasahi oleh kristal-kristal tersebut.

Kenapa tiba-tiba ingatan akan hari itu kembali?

Padahal ia pikir ia dapat melupakan sosok pemuda yang akhirnya dapat membuat Naoto merasakan perasaan yang disebut dengan ‘cinta’ untuk pertama kalinya.

 

_“Benarkah, senpai? Benarkah kau akan kembali?”_

 

Naoto merasa bodoh. Ia membenarkan posisi topinya lalu kembali berjalan.

 

_“Yakusoku da.”_

 

Sial. _Detective Prince_ itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menunduk, merutuk entah kepada siapa.

Jika pada akhirnya akan sesakit ini, seharusnya ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan pemuda itu.

Sementara petasan dan kembang api terus bersorakan di langit, seakan tak peduli dengannya.

Tanpa sadar, langkah kakinya membawanya ke taman kota. Kedua iris _navy_ -nya sedikit membulat saat ia menatap langit.

 

_“Kalau begitu aku akan memberitahukannya saat kau kembali nanti. J-jadi…cepatlah kembali, senpai.”_

 

Satu Januari.

Satu tahun lagi tanpanya.

Dan Naoto memutuskan ia telah menunggu terlalu lama.

“Aku merindukanmu, Narukami- _senpai_ …”

“…dan aku mencintaimu, selalu…”

**Author's Note:**

> Entry 1: “KENANGAN” - complete


End file.
